The Return of Christine
by EponinetheVain
Summary: Do you ever wonder whatever became of Dennis, Leigh, Mercer, and Christine? Rated for language, if you've read Christine, you know what I mean.
1. Leigh Sees the Reaper

Cold, she was cold, cold as ice. She felt the wind blowing, blowing like it would never stop. She stood up, with no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. Her face felt like ice, frozen by the cold wind. She looked to her left, nothing. She looked to her right, and stopped dead. There was a tiny girl, her eyes sunken deep in her skull, her skin as pale as the snow she realized she was standing in. The girl's skin was rotted around her mouth, revealing gums with squirming parasites. The girl was clinging to the hand of a woman, whose face was twisted in an angry sort of grin, sort of an "I told you so, but you didn't listen!" Horror twisted her face. No! It was over! They had finished it! Suddenly she felt like she had to run away, to get away from them. She turned, and was faced with a blinding darkness, so dark it made her pause. Her eyes widened, as two lights, appeared. They were amazingly bright, so bright she shielded her eyes. For only a moment there was only silence, which pounded in her ears. Then, like a knife through butter, the calm was broken by an loud,  
  
********************  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"  
  
Leigh Ackerman sat up, her face drenched in a cold sweat. A dream, she thought, it was only a dream. She wiped the perspiration of her forehead, when she realized her husband was standing at the window. "Hun?" she said warily, "What's wro..."  
  
She never finished her sentence.  
  
******************  
  
Dennis Guilder sat at his breakfast bar, yawning. He scratched his head and blinked, trying to focus on the television across the room. They were babbling about politics again, something Dennis could care less about. He stood slowly and shuffled across the floor, pouring more coffee in his old, college mug. He loved that mug, it was his favorite. He had received a mug from his senior year in high school as well, but that had gone in the trash a few months ago. There were some things he didn't want to remember. The smell made him smile, and he put the cup to his lips happily. "Nothing better than a good cup of coffee!" he said aloud. Except maybe a pussy. He shook the thought away, it was nothing new. He glanced back at the television, and his cup shattered on the ground.  
  
"In other news, Taos new Mexico saw a grizzly scene today, a house was driven into repeatedly with what appears to have been a '58 Plymouth this Thursday, killing Joe Ackerman, his wife Leigh, and their two children."  
  
Dennis grabbed the television with both trembling hands, his eyes wide. There were pictures being shown on the television, Joe, Leigh, their two children. Their images were blurred by the tears forming in his eyes. He could hardly hear the rest, "Experts on the scene......resembles attacks 17 years ago in Libertyville Pennsylvania......eyewitnesses unsure of driver......" He turned it off, and stumbled away from the television, his hand over his eyes. It was impossible....simply impossible! 


	2. Dennis Sees the Shrink

That boy needs therapy,  
  
Lie down on the couch, what does that mean?  
  
You're a nut! You're crazy in the coconut!  
  
What does that mean? That boy needs therapy! ~~~"Frontier Psychiatrist" –The Avalanches  
  
I sat in front of his psychiatrist a week after Leigh's death, my hands still shaking. The doctor sat opposite me, leafing through a large folder, filled with a mixture of old, yellowing papers, and a few new, crisp white sheets. He had been collecting them and saving them for me, each and everyone was a news clipping, or sale receipt that concerned Christine. "So," he began, "You think this murder in Florida was committed by Christine?" I nodded. I had told him all about Christine, Arnie, and the events leading to my, "fragile mental state." That's what the lead physician said, but Dr. Steinman had told me I was mentally sound, and what the physician said didn't amount to horse-shit. "And you believe it's connected with the murder of Sandy two weeks ago?" he asked, putting down the folder and looking at me carefully. I nodded again. "Yes, I do." Dr. Steinman took out a news clipping and handed it across the table. "This is the story the reporter in Sandy's home town wrote. I think you may find it quite interesting."  
  
The clipping said nothing about Christine's driver, and mentioned no eye- witnesses. I glanced up. "This has no real information." I observed. Steinman nodded. "Exactly. Which leads me to believe the police down there can't explain it. Neither can the people down in Taos." he told me, looking back in his folder. "In fact, most of the news stories resemble the ones from your little incident in Libertyville." I looked up. "Your point is?" Steinman smiled. "My point is, your story checks out. I have no reason not to believe you." he finished, his smile broadening. I snorted. "Except for all the laws of nature." I retorted, passing the clipping back. Dr Steinman put it carefully in his folder and looked at me for a moment. "What are you going to do?" he asked quietly. I looked up quizzically. He sat down in his chair, and clasped his hands in front of him. "If everything you've told me is true, then that..." he paused, "thing, is coming for you." I nodded again reluctantly, it was true. We were both silent for awhile, the only sound in the room was the clicking of his secretary on the computer outside, and the sound of my own heavy breathing. Finally I spoke. "I don't know." 


	3. Mercer Sees the Light

Mercer sat in his office that same evening, drinking a cup of coffee, even though it was late. He hadn't slept the night before, come to think of it, he hadn't slept in days. The cup trembled in his hand, the very same news clipping Dennis had seen sat in front of him. It had come from a different paper, but there it was. Some coffee spilt on the plastic paper protector, and he jumped up, spilling the rest all over his shirt. "God DAMNIT!" he cried, pulling open a drawer open so hard it came out in his hand. He let it drop to the floor quickly, and flopped down in his chair. He ran his fingers through his thoroughly ruffled hair, and glanced at the postcard Dennis has written. It had been weeks since he had gotten it, but he never answered. The truth was, he didn't know, and even though he though Dennis's explanation was shit, he was terrified. He picked it up again and read it aloud, even though he had it memorized. Mumbling an array of curses he put on his jacket, and kicked the chair aside. He left his office that night in disarray, and he never ended up cleaning it. "I have to get home, I haven't slept in days!" he cried to nobody in particular. He staggered across the street to his car, whispering a long stream of curses. He never knew she was coming until her lights flashed in his eyes. 


	4. Sarah Rossinie Sees the End

Sarah Demaret from Libertyville Pennsylvania was a beauty. Everybody knew and loved her; she was everything a small town needed. She was a valedictorian, a Beauty Queen, rich, and just about everything else. She even had the perfect family life. Her husband was a doctor, renowned in his art, and her daughter was 'a little angel.' There were no hidden problems, nothing.  
  
Until her daughter, perfect little Emma, reached the age of 15. Now every mother dreads the teen years of their children, when they decide they know everything and don't need anybody or anything. But Emma, it seemed, had bypassed these symptoms, and remained an angel when she was thirteen, and even fourteen. Sarah couldn't have been happier. She bragged to all the parents about her wonderful life, it seemed liked something in a movie. But of course, movies always have plot twists. When the family moved to a larger part of town, Jonathan Demaret met Mindy, and everything went downhill. Jonathan left his wonderful life for the much younger Mindy, and Emma's life was turmoil for the long 6 months of their divorce. Emma became a rebel in the last days of her fourteenth year, and got a tattoo. The other residents were outwardly sympathetic, even secretly pleased, but nonetheless made sure the Rossinie's, formerly the Demaret's, fridge was stocked with plenty of casserole. But casserole was not enough to stop her family from falling apart.  
  
Emma pierced every orifice of her body, trying to make Sarah break, but it was impossible. Sarah Rossinie was far too stubborn. In fact, Sarah was only 32, and had given birth to Emma at the ripe age of 16. So really, Emma had no way to rebel. No way, until Officer Mercer was killed, and a beautiful '58 Plymouth turned up in an abandoned yard, a 'For Sale' sign stuck in its window. 


	5. Dennis Sees the Rush

That's when the hurtin' time begins  
  
And all the things you never said  
  
Or didn't have the strengh to say  
  
And everything you ever did  
  
That time won't ever wash away  
~~~"The Hurting Time" –Annie Lennox  
  
I can remember everything from that day, the events between my visit with Steinman, and when he called me the next morning play in my mind every night, like some sickening movie, that I can't stop, or fast-forward through.  
  
I left his office, secretly pleased that I had finally found someone who didn't think my story was bullshit. I had never told anyone but him the entire story, thinking that maybe he could do something to help me forget. He couldn't, but telling someone, even if they didn't believe me, helped. I'm still not sure if Leigh ever told anyone, I seriously doubt she did, she didn't like talking about it.  
  
I remember getting a cup of coffee and chewing some aspirin in the coffee shop across the street, and being asked if I was okay, if anybody had mugged me or anything. Of course, I simply smiled, and assured them nothing had happened, that I was fine, and would be until I got home. Of course, I was not fine, and was even worse when I got home.  
  
I made more coffee then, silently wishing my college mug wasn't shattered and in the trash. I sat down and started to watch some dopey soap opera, I can remember wondering why there was one on so late in the day. Afterwards I went to bed and slept until about nine in the morning.  
  
I was still there when the phone rang.  
  
About and hour later I was at Steinman's house, shaking even harder than I had been earlier, my lip bloody from where I had bit it. Steinman didn't look any better, his hair mussed and tangled, and he was almost equally pale. I saw that if he had any doubt that my story was true, it was quickly dispelled.  
  
"Mercer's dead." I repeated dumbly, my head throbbing. Steinman nodded, but stayed silent. "And Christine's been sold." Steinman looked at me, his eyes terribly bloodshot, and nodded again. "All in one day." I marveled, looking at my hands. "It's unreal, isn't it?" Steinman said, his voice rather far away. "How fast it goes."  
  
I'll remember those words until the day I die. 


End file.
